


Fair as the day

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: And I'm not sorry, Multi, shameless jekyllxutterson fluff, this is grotesquely saccharine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Jekyll and Utterson being precious old fools in love.





	Fair as the day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).

“It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?”, Utterson asked, as they walked.

Jekyll smiled and nodded. “Indeed! And the landscape is beautiful! It was nice of the Lady to take us with her on her holiday in the country! Who would have thought that Cornwall was such a wonderful place!”

“Truly. I heard that it's a pretty place, but this exceeds my expectations by far! Look at how wide and blue the sky is! Much bluer than in London!”

_I know something else that's just as blue_, Jekyll thought and glanced at the black-haired man.

Utterson's eyes were just the same clear shade of cerulean as the sky above.

Right now they were widening in delight, as they spied something pleasant.

“Oh, look at that, Jekyll! All those wild flowers! Aren't they lovely?”

Jekyll had to smile. “I'm looking at something far lovelier.”

The lawyer blinked in confusion. Then he realised that Jekyll was meaning him and blushed.

The two men looked around to see, if they were alone.

Upon seeing that they were the only ones in sight, Jekyll sat onto the grass and patted to the spot next to him. The black-haired man sat down next to him and was promptly pinned down.

“Whoa, Henry!”, he laughed.

The blond just grinned down on him like a Chesire Cat. “Yes, Gabriel?”, he asked innocently.

“Get off me, you devil!”, he giggled, “We're outside!”

Jekyll pretended to think. “Hmmm … I have to consider that first~”, he drawled.

“Henry!”

“Give me a kiss first!”, the blond demanded.

Utterson chuckled, freed his hand and pulled him down.

The kiss was loving, tender and sweet.

Then Jekyll finally deigned to get off his lover, lay next to him and stroked his cheek.

“I love you so much”, he cooed tenderly. “You're as fair as the day.”

The black-haired lawyer snorted: “Don't wreck your tongue, Dr. Jekyll!”

“No, I'm serious! Don't laugh. Your eyes are as blue, clear and deep as the sky above. Your hair is like ebony and silver-”

“Oh my God, stop, stop!”, Utterson laughed, “You're embarrassing me!”

Jekyll smirked. “I will never stop! _Never_!”

The lawyer shut him up with another kiss.

When they parted, both were smiling blissfully.

“Do you remember, when we were boys and spend entire afternoons watching the clouds?”, Utterson asked.

The blond nodded, of course he did. “Let's do it again”, he suggested.

And so they turned their attention to the clouds floating by.

Sometimes they marked a cloud that looked particular and giggled.

“Awww, look at these precious old fools!”

The strange voice made them start and leap up.

But it was just Lady Summers herself, arm in arm with Lanyon and smiling in affectionate amusement.

Jekyll and Utterson blushed in embarrassment.

“Uhm, hello”, the latter stammered, “We … we didn't see you coming!”

“Of course you didn't!”, Her Ladyship giggled, “You were too busy recreating your boyhood activities. You three are adorable, you really are!”

She chuckled: “No need to be embarrassed! Do you old fools in love have room for two more?”

Utterson smiled. “Of course.”

So the other two sat next to them and joined them in their cloud watching.

Four people, who had something in common: they all found each other to be as fair as the day.


End file.
